


The One With The Plug

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Plugs, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: There was a change of plans, instead of staying at home having loud sex while Jack and Sam are gone, Dean and Cas end up going to a bar with Jack and Sam to meet with Donna, Jody, and Claire, who they haven't seen in a long time. Cas suggests Dean wears a plug for when they get back, and Dean is to say... very on board with the idea.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Hope you like it! This one's a bit longer... PART 5!

Cas is laying on the bed in Dean’s room waiting for him to come back. It shouldn’t take Dean very long. Cas isn’t allowed to make the excuses anymore because he’s not that good at lying. Well, actually, Sam believed him, so he  _ is _ good at lying. What he’s bad at is coming up with a lie that will get Sam and Jack out of the bunker without creating another needless issue that isn’t even there  _ because it is a lie. _

So Cas is waiting for Dean. He likes how squishy his bed is, and he likes how soft the pillows are. He likes how the room is set up and he likes how it smells like Dean. Cas lays on the bed for a while, and Dean is  _ still _ not back yet. Cas is usually pretty patient so he can wait. On the other hand, he has been gone for longer than expected and he’s getting kind of bored. Cas sits up. What’s taking so long, isn’t Dean supposed to be good at this? 

Cas rolls his eyes and stands up to look around the room. He goes over to his desk to look at all the photos there. Cas has seen them all, but he still likes looking at them. Everyone looks so happy, their smiles so genuine and unposed. Like someone caught them mid-laugh, like they didn’t know the picture was even being taken. Cas smiles, he wishes he had some pictures of Dean and him, but then Cas doesn’t have any pictures either so he can’t really be mad.

Cas can’t help himself but to think about it. He tried not to, but he just really likes thinking about it. Maybe he will just go over and look through it. There’s no harm in looking, right? Cas strides over to Dean’s side table and opens his sex drawer. Cas still doesn’t understand why Dean finds it so funny, is that not what this is? A sex drawer? Cas doesn’t even know how long Dean’s been collecting things for it. Probably awhile. Cas also doesn’t know how often Dean would use them, although Dean did tell him he only really had the courage to use a vibrator or a dildo, still though, the thought makes Cas tingle. 

Cas pulls open the drawer and smiles to himself as he marvels at what’s in it. Just imagining all the things they could use, all the things they can do and Dean has so many varying toys too, it all excites Cas. 

He picks up what he thinks is the most peculiar thing in Dean’s drawer, a small black case, holding three of the probes Cas asked about.  _ Sounds,  _ as Dean called them. Sounding… it seemed more exotic than he thought Dean was, but Dean must be interested in it, or he wouldn’t have gotten them. Cas doesn’t know much about it except what Dean had told him. He would have to look that up later. Cas pulls one out of its spot in the case. They are all so slim, the one Cas has out in his hand has a slight bend in it. He didn’t notice that before. He looks closer at the other two, one of them is perfectly straight, and the other one is curvier than the first one Cas looked at. Interesting. 

Cas puts them back in the case and sets it back into the drawer. He looks over at the closed door. Still no Dean. Cas wonders what is taking so long. He shrugs and goes back to looking through the drawer. At the back of the drawer, Cas pulls out a tiny remote that he hadn’t recognized. It must be to one of the vibrators in here, right? If he presses the button he can find which one it goes two by whichever one turns on. 

Okay, here goes nothing, Cas presses the button. Immediately he hears the buzz. He picks up a vibrator that he thinks is the one vibrating, but it’s not. He then sees that it’s a plug that is vibrating. He presses the button again to turn it off, but it vibrates more vigorously. Shocked, Cas pushes the button again and the same thing happens, another push, and still its vibrating. Cas clicks it one more time and it turns off. “Neat,” Cas thinks as he set the remote back into the drawer. 

Cas is now fully occupied with the things in the drawer, he isn’t thinking about why Dean is still not back yet, which he is not. The next thing Cas looks at are the little plastic cups, nipple suckers? Yeah, that’s right, Dean said they were for your nipples. He picks one up and looks at it. It’s sort of like a cup with a screw coming out of the top. Cas spins the top, thinking that’s what increases the suction… maybe. Cas puts the cup against the palm of his hand and twists it, proving he was right. That  _ is _ how it works. 

Cas is still fiddling with it when he hears shuffling on the other side of the door. He hears it but doesn’t process it at all. He might as well have not heard it. 

Someone knocks quickly twice and starts to open the door, “Dean?” The voice asks. 

Cas turns around to see Jack standing in the doorway. Cas throws the thing back into the drawer and slams it shut quickly, “Jack!” Cas says, standing there, trying to look the least suspicious as possible. 

“Oh, hey Castiel. Where’s Dean?” Jack asks with a smile.

“Uhm, I think he’s talking to Sam. He’s not in here.” 

“Oh, okay,” Jack saw Cas with the drawer open earlier and asks, “Are you getting ready?”

Cas looks at him confused. Getting ready? He can’t mean that in the way that Cas means it. He has to be referring to something else. “Getting ready for what?” Cas chokes out. 

Jack tilts his head like Cas is, “Nevermind,” Jack says smiling and leaving the room, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

What? Cas is highly confused at the weird conversation that he just had with Jack. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, it’s fine. Cas walks over to the door to close it when he is met with Dean, “Dean!” Cas shouts.

“Hey,” Dean says leaning in to kiss Cas quickly before walking past.

“Did you get them to leave?” Cas asks.

Dean starts taking off his shirt and heading towards his closet, “Change of plans,” Dean starts, “We’re going out tonight.”

“We are?” 

“Yeah, Sam just told me that Jody and Donna want to go have drinks tonight, so we are all going to meet them,” Dean explains, pulling on a shirt and doing up the buttons. 

“Alright,” Cas nods his head.

“Donna, Jody, Sam, you, Jack, Claire, me, we’re all going.”

“Claire is going?” Cas repeats.

“Yup. Haven’t seen her in so long, I was beginning to actually miss the little brat.”

“Okay, so no groping then.” Cas shrugs.

Dean looks up at Cas with a sarcastic face, “ _ That’s  _ where you draw the line? At Claire?”

“Yes.” Cas says firmly, crossing his arms.

“Okay, you got it,” Dean says smiling and rolling up his sleeves.

“Jack is coming too?” 

“Yeah, of course he is.”

“He isn’t old enough to drink though…”

“He isn’t old enough to be six foot tall either, Cas. The rules don’t apply,” Dean chuckles, strapping on a watch to his wrist, “He doesn’t have to drink, but if he wants to, I’m not gonna stop him.”

“Are we leaving right now?” Cas asks, stepping towards Dean.

“Pretty soon, but we have a little time…” Dean says leaning in towards Cas.

“Dean, do you want to wear a plug?”

Dean’s eyebrows go up, startled, his mouth is hanging open, and his face burns bright red and hot. “All night?” He asks.

“Mm-hum,” Cas hums and nods, reaching to unbutton Dean’s jeans.

The corner of Dean’s mouth goes up in a small smile as he breaths out softly, “Okay.”

Cas turns his head up to kiss Dean, pushing him back into the bed. Dean crawls up to the headboard, leaning against it and unlacing his shoes as fast as he can, stupid high top boots. Cas picks a plug and a lube quickly from the drawer and crawls on the bed with Dean. Dean settles with just one shoe off and his pants around one leg at his ankles, there’s no time. 

Dean starts wiggling, “I’m excited,” he says laying back and reaching to take the lube from Cas. 

“I can tell,” Cas says pulling the lube away from Dean’s reach, “I can do it!”

Dean spreads his legs wider, smiling at Cas, “Thank you!” Dean says letting his head rest on a pillow and closing his eyes. Cas lubes two fingers and slides them gently into Dean, “Hmm!” Dean moans, “So…” He breaths, “Why Claire? Why stop for Claire?” Deans asks.

Cas starts scissoring his fingers apart efficiently, resulting in a low, drawn-out hum from Dean, “Uh, well I look exactly like her father, so, I don’t want her to have to see that.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t she know about us?” Dean questions.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean she has to see me all over you.” Cas adds a third finger.

“Fuck,” Dean squeaks, now fully hard, “I’m sure she doesn’t care.”

Cas looks at him with his intense eyes, like he’s looking right through him, like he’s trying to get him to crack, “Are you sure though, Dean. Can you really be sure?” Cas starts making an inching motion with his fingers.

“No,” Dean moans softly, “No, you’re right. Do you think you can even keep your hands off me for that long though? You are all about…” Dean waves his hands around, “ _ The touching.” _

Cas starts twisting his fingers in Dean, “I think I can manage,” Cas says, “we will see.” Dean moans. “Okay, I think you’re good, right?” Cas says as he takes his fingers out of Dean and adds lube to the plug he picked. 

“Yup,” Dean responds as he closes his eyes tightly as Cas slides the plug in. “Damn, that’s thick… Hm!” Cas stands up off the bed.

“Do you want a different one? You have more,” Cas inquires. 

Dean stands up and starts pulling his pants back on, “No, I think this one will be fine,” Dean straps his shoe back on. “I think I need cold water, or something, because…” Dean looks down at the prominent bulge in his pants, “Damn.”

Cas smiles and chuckles, “I’ll go get you some.”

“No,” Dean says, “I’ll get it. You go wash your hands.” Cas rolls his eyes as he follows Dean out of the room. 

“Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“How come you don’t have any pictures of us?” 

Dean stops and turns around, “Ohh,” He walks towards his closet and opens the door, “They’re right here,” He points.

On the inside taped to the door are tons of photos of the two together. Cas smiles as he takes steps closer to see them. There are many more than he would have ever guessed. “Ohh…” Cas says with a slight blush and tilt of his head. 

Dean smiles, watching Cas gaze at all the different pictures, “Well… Ready then?”

Cas nods slowly and follows Dean out.


	2. Chapter 2

They meet Sam and Jack in the car, ready to leave. Cas climbs into the front seat, followed by Dean in the driver’s seat. Dean sits down and is now feeling very aware of the plug he is wearing.

“We are meeting them at a place in the middle, Ben’s Roadside Bar… I think?” Sam informs. 

“That’s what Jody said on the phone,” Jack says gazing wide-eyed out the window. Dean nods his head, he thinks he’s passed by it a few times on the drive to and from. “I’m… Sort of nervous to meet them…” Jack pipes up.

Dean scoffs, “Why?” He says in a judgemental tone. Cas elbows him and gives him a look, the movement causing Dean to shift and let out a tiny squeak. Dean gives him a look back that says ‘what?’

“Well, I’m the son of Lucifer? They might not like me…” Jack looks down. 

“They’ll like you,” Sam says.

“They don’t care about that, kid,” Dean says looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“Okay… Then I guess I’m excited,” He says with a smile.

The rest of the ride there is…  _ interesting. _ Every shift in his seat, every movement no matter how big or small, Dean can feel the tip of the plug brush against him. And the bumps, every single bump in the road Dean lets out a small hum. He hides it well, only Cas hears it or knows why Dean is making those sounds. Cas smiles deviously every time. To better cover it, Dean turns the music up a little louder. 

When they arrive at the bar, they look around and spot Jody, Donna, and Claire in the corner in a circular booth. Claire throws her hand up and waves big and obnoxiously to signal them over. 

“Cas! I see you’re still rockin’ that old trench coat!” Claire exclaims loudly taking a sip from her beer. 

Cas looks down at his clothes speechlessly. “And I see you’re still rocking that wild hair, you punk!” Dean says matching her sass and volume, “How’ve you been, kid?” Dean says lovingly.

“Really good!” Claire says getting up from the booth to give hugs, followed by Jody and Donna of course. 

“Jack right?” Donna points at Jack and goes in for a hug. Jack is slightly stunned at the comfort Donna has with giving a hug to a stranger, but never the less, he hugs back.

“Yep! And you’re Donna, hello,” Jack smiles. 

“I’m gonna go get us something to drink,” Sam says gesturing at Dean and Cas and heading towards the bar. 

Claire, Jody, and Donna all slide back into the booth. Then followed by Dean, Cas, and Jack. Dean sits down next to Claire forcefully, without thinking, and is met with the tip of the plug hitting quickly against his prostate, “Fuck…” Dean mumbles under his breath. Cas smiles really big and his eyebrows go up, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“What?” Claire asks.

“Nothing…” Dean lies. He can’t tell her what for  _ excruciatingly obvious reasons.  _ “So everything’s good?” He asks again.

“Yup!” Claire replies, “Nice to drink alcohol legally now…” She and Dean laugh. Then they see Jody who is looking at Claire angerly, and she is  _ not _ laughing. Dean and Claire look away as to not make eye contact with her. “Oops,” Claire mumbles to Dean and they laugh again.

Sam walks back with four beers and sets them on the table before joining them in the booth. “Thanks, Sammy,” Dean reaches for a beer while trying to move his lower half as little as possible. 

“Is this one for me?” Jack asks reaching for a beer. 

“Only if you want it,” Sam says kindly.

“And trust me, you want it,” Dean says half-jokingly and Claire laughs.

“You don’t have to drink it, Jack,” Donna shakes her head at Dean. Jack ultimately decides he will try it later when less attention is on him. 

“So how have you guys been?” Jody asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“We’ve been alright,” Sam says with a small smile.

“You know, same song, different verse,” Dean answers.

“Yeah, but that song happens to be called ‘Saving the world time and time again!’” Donna exclaims, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Well, it’s what we do,” Dean says with a smug smile and a shrug. Cas shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “What?” Dean says elbowing Cas playfully. 

They catch up a bit, mostly small talk until Dean realizes his beer is empty. He looks around and finds most of them empty. Dean stands up and scoots out of the booth, “I’ll get us more,” He smiles. 

Dean gets to the bar and asks the bartender for “Six beers- and…” Dean looks at her name tag and sees her name is Ashley, “Ashley, what is the strongest thing you got back there?” He takes a seat and suppresses the moan that tries to make it’s way out when he does. 

“The strongest?” She pauses and turns to look at the bottles of liquor behind her on the shelves, “Uhm, that would be this kind of vodka here,” She grabs the bottle off the shelf and turns back to Dean, “Spirytus? Proof 192, 96% alcohol.”

“Perfect, how much is the bottle?”

“20… You want the whole bottle? Neat? It’s made to be mixed with other things…”

“Yeah, no. This is fine,” Dean says taking out his wallet.

“Really? Damn, you must be strong then,” the bartender jokes.

Dean laughs, “We’ll see!” He hands her the money and grabs the drinks before making his way back to the table. He sets the beers down in the middle of the table for people to grab, then hands Cas the bottle of vodka. “Here, this is for you.” 

“Thanks?” Cas says taking it. 

He sits down, slower this time. “Hm! It’s 96% alcohol.”

“96%!” Claire exasperates, “Cas, can I try some?” 

Cas looks at her confused as to why she would want to try any, “Uhh, ask Jody.” Claire looks over at Jody with puppy eyes. 

Jody gives a knowing glance to Donna and Donna giggles. “Sure…” Jody shrugs.

“Yes!” Claire reaches for the bottle and Cas slides it over to her carefully. Everyone at the table watches quietly as Claire takes a small sip. She makes a very sour face and swallows with a cough, “Oh gees,” She coughs again, “That was disgusting. My insides are burning. Cas, you like that stuff? Blegh!” She slides the bottle back over to Cas, “Like drinking hand sanitizer.”

Donna and Jody laugh, making Dean and Sam chuckle. “Yes, I do,” Cas says, “It makes me feel… relaxed,” Cas smiles, taking a drink from the bottle.

Claire looks at him with utter shock, “How?” She asks rhetorically. 

Dean leans into Claire and whispers, “It’s the only way he can get even sort of buzzed…” He leans back away, very… slowly… 

Claire opens her eyes wide and shakes her head, “Wow.”

They go back to talking more, sharing stories, talking about their personal lives, although, not that in-depth for that part, and they all really try to get to know Jack and let Jack get to know them. 

“Next round?” Dean eventually asks.

“Not me,” Donna raises her hand up small, “I’m driving.”

“Alright,” Dean gets up again, “Cas you want another one?” He points to Cas as Cas takes the last drink from the bottle and hands it empty to Dean.

“Okay…” He looks up at Dean with sort of glossy eyes and a soft smile.

Dean walks back to the bar, “Okay,” he sits down “This time, four beers, and one more bottle of that Spartin stuff…” 

Ashley turns around to Dean, “Oh my god you finished it?” She grabs another bottle of it from the shelf. “Spirytus, by the way,” She winks at Dean.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to try to say that and embarrass myself,” Dean laughs.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, gorgeous!” The women says, grazing the top of his hand with her fingers. 

Dean laughs awkwardly, trying to defuse the situation, “Yeah, it’s actually for my boyfriend…” He points his thumb behind him, “Over there…” Dean smiles…  _ awkwardly _ .

Back at the booth, when Dean got up, Cas scooted closer to Claire. “What do you think they’re talking about?” He whispers to her, ignoring the ongoing conversation Sam, Jody, and Donna are having, 

“I don’t know, drinks?” She whispers back, leaning closer to him. 

“Do you think she likes him?” Cas asks out of seemingly nowhere. 

“Probably…” Claire really takes a look. “She’s laughing, and tucking her hair, she definitely is  _ a little _ into him.”

“Really? You think so?” Cas asks again. 

“Yeah, but who cares?” Claire takes the last sip of her beer. “How’s that going, anyway?”

Cas looks to her dramatically, “What? Dean and I?” He asks pointing from Dean to himself.

“Yeah.” 

“Good…  _ very good…” _ Cas says back, “Really very good…” Cas says again, distracted by watching Dean. “Did she touch him? Hold on, I’ll be right back…” 

“Go get your man…” Claire jokes as Cas gets up.

“Claire, don’t look, I’m gonna kiss him probably,” Cas says quietly. Claire rolls her eyes in fake disgust. Dean was right, he  _ is _ buzzed. 

Cas strides over and stands behind Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Over there,” He hears Dean say. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Oh, he’s here. Ashley this is Cas!” Dean says relived. 

Cas sloppily kisses Dean on the mouth briefly, but long enough for this ‘Ashley’ to see. “You taste good,” Cas whispers to Dean, looking into his eyes.

“Oh, hi,” Ashley says quickly, sliding their drinks over to them even quicker. She stands awkwardly and refuses to make eye contact again. 

Cas picks up the bottle and two of the beers and walks back to the table with Dean following him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like tipsy Cas... Thoughts? Also, I definitely looked up 'strongest alcohol.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! Hope y'all like it!

Dean and Cas slide back into their seats. “You didn’t get enough,” Sam says to Dean. 

“No, that’s okay, I’m done for tonight,” Dean says slouching in his seat. 

“You’re done?” Sam says shocked.

“Yeah… Someone’s gotta drive  _ us _ home tonight!” Dean says with finger guns at Donna. She responds with the same cheesy smile and finger guns as Dean.

“Okay, but two beers?” Sam says, “Are you feeling okay?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I’m fine, I just, I don’t know, I want to watch Cas…” His voice trails off at the ends so Sam almost can’t hear him, but he did.

“I don’t think these are effecting me like they are supposed to,” Jack says before Sam has a chance to make fun of Dean. “I feel almost nothing.”

Everyone laughs and gets to chatting again. Cas leans into Dean and whispers quiet enough for only him to hear. “What do you mean watch me?” Cas asks, drinking again from the bottle. 

Dean chuckles, “You’re all…” Dean pauses to think of a good word.

“Ohh,” Cas says beginning to whisper again, getting very close to Dean’s ear like a child telling you a secret, “You think I’m inebriated.”

“Well,” Dean mumbles, “At least as close to it as you can easily get.”

“ _ Well,” _ Cas puts his hand on Dean’s knee and brings it up slowly towards his inner thigh, “It will make later…  _ Interesting.” _

Dean grabs Cas’s wrist and pulls it away from him, “ _ You _ said ‘no groping.’”

Cas rolls his eyes, leaning away from Dean and taking another, long drink. He slides his foot under the table so that his leg is pressed against Dean’s.

They sit, and talk, and drink, and have a good time, but it’s getting late. Cas is slumped in the booth with a steady, soft smile and his eyes glossed and hardly open. It’s not drunk, but it’s as drunk as Dean has seen Cas since the night he called Sam an abomination and passed out on his motel bed. It was actually kinda funny, looking back at it now. Sometimes Cas  _ really _ has no filter. 

Jody is the first to say anything about the time. “Well’ it’s getting pretty late, and I know y’all have a long drive ahead of you. We really should get going.” They all sigh but conclusively agree. They hug goodbye and head to their cars.

The ride back, for Dean, was similar to the one there. The differences were he didn’t want to turn the music up too loud because it seemed like Sam and Jack were going to fall asleep, which would be great if they went right to sleep when the got back, because then he and Cas wouldn’t have to wait. And also, about halfway back to the bunker, Dean gave in a little and started leaning into it. Soon, bumps in the road became his favorite thing. 

He got more and more excited the closer they got back, the anticipation was beginning to get to him. Dean thinks Cas must have noticed when he starts touching Dean, but really it was just a coincidence because Cas was also getting excited. 

Cas traces his finger softly against Dean’s jaw, gazing intently. “So pretty…” Cas hums quietly. Dean smiles. Cas moves his finger to Dean’s bottom lip, Cas leaning forward in his seat. “So perfect… Mmm…” Cas hums. 

“I’m getting really excited…” Dean says quietly. He knows he kind of sounds like a dork, but he  _ also _ knows that Cas doesn’t care. 

“Oh yeah?” Cas leans and kisses his jaw, under his ear. 

“Don’t be gross,” Sam mumbles from the back seat. Cas turns around, Sam is leaning up against the door with his eyes closed.

Dean says quietly “Sorry… we thought you were asleep.”

“Nope. And that doesn’t make me feel better,” Sam grumbles out with a slight chuckle at the end. 

“Sorry Sam,” Cas apologizes, sitting back correctly.

“Sorry Sammy,” Dean says after. 

Once they get back to the bunker, Jack and Sam  _ are _ asleep in the back. “They must really be tired…” Dean says quietly to Cas as he puts the car in park, “Sam’s always been a bit of a lightweight though…” Dean smiles at Cas and Cas gets out of the car and walks inside alone. Dean can’t help but look at his ass as he walks away. “Mmm,” He says to himself. “Alright,” He says louder, “Sam, Jack, wake up, go inside, go to bed, we’re back.” 

Sam opens his eyes slowly and gets resituated with the world, then reaches over and shakes Jack awake. The two walk slowly into their rooms and don’t look back. 

Dean hasn’t seen Cas, so he must be in Dean’s room already. When Dean gets to his room, he opens the door slowly and sees Cas. To his disappointment, Cas is still fully clothed, trench coat and all. “Hey,” Dean hums. He looks at Cas, he’s at his closet, looking at the picture taped to the inside of the door again. This time though, more intensive. He is tracing his fingers around the photos delicately. 

“I like these a lot…” Cas says before walking over to meet Dean, or to be more accurate, to meet Dean’s lips. Cas reaches around Dean’s waist and brings their hips closer together with a slight grind. 

Dean moans softly, “I’m really glad,” Dean says pulling away for a second, mainly to breathe. Cas presses harder into Dean, Cas’s hands are roaming all around and practically their whole bodies are touching. Cas commonly likes to press and touch, but not always like this. This is harder and more passionate than usual.

Cas grunts, grinding his hips into Dean’s, “Mine.”

Dean’s eyebrows go up in amazement. That reminds him of the bar earlier. “So… someone got a little jealous tonight didn’t they?” Dean teases. 

Cas kisses him again before replying, “What are you talking about?” Cas asks, leaning only his torso away to undo the buttons on Dean’s flannel. 

“Cas, why did you come up to the bar with me?”

Cas eagerly pulls the shirt off of Dean and crashes their lips together with a clink of their teeth. Cas puts his hands into Dean’s hair and plays with it through his fingers. “Uhm, you looked like you may have needed help.” Cas lies. Dean stays silent and gives him a sideways, knowing look. “Alright, the women behind the bar. That’s why.”

Dean laughs, hooking a finger into the knot of Cas’s tie and pulling it loose. “I knew it.”

Cas makes a serious face and says in a slightly aggressive tone “She shouldn’t have been laughing, and smiling, and giggling, and tucking her hair behind her ears…” Cas pauses to kiss Dean again, holding onto him tight and leading him to the bed, “And winking,” Cas holds onto Dean’s ass and kisses him again, “And licking her lips, ugh.” Cas grunts out in frustration and rolls his hips into Dean’s now hard dick, “And she  _ definitely _ was not allowed to  _ touch you _ . No one is allowed.” Cas pushes Dean backward onto the bed, but Cas remains standing above him. “Not when you’re mine.  _ Especially _ not when you’re mine.”

Dean hasn’t ever seen this side of Cas before, but needless to say, he likes it. “I’m yours,” Dean agrees.

“I know you are,” Cas starts stripping out of  _ all _ his clothes, “But, yes, I  _ may have _ gotten a little bit jealous.” Cas pulls open the drawer and grabs more lube out before meeting Dean back on the bed and kissing him vigorously. Dean sits up, happy to notice that Dean has already taken his shoes off. “Good,” Cas says to himself as he unbuttons Dean jeans and slides them down gently. 

Cas sees that Dean’s boxers are already wet with precome, “Careful,” He moans to Cas as the fabric rubs against his throbbing dick, “Fuck.” Cas tosses Dean’s jeans and underwear away.

“Dean, you are fantastic. I need you so bad.” Cas rubs his hands down Dean’s chest, gazing his nipples with his thumbs. 

“Then take me,” Dean pants “I’m yours.”

“That’s right,” Cas grins wickedly, “Hands and knees, Dean… quickly please.” Oh, Cas, ever the polite one.

Dean’s mind is racing, he likes Cas like this. He has this sort of command to him that Dean finds so hot and filthy. “Okay,” Dean turns around, wiggling his butt in the air.

“Mmm…” Cas hums. He pushes the base of the plug slowly but deep into Dean with his thumb, letting it brush against his prostate, “How was this all night?” Cas asks with a stern face, raising an eyebrow. 

Dean squeaks, “Felt good.” 

“Hmm,” Cas nods his head. 

Cas opens the lube and gets some onto his cock, pumping it a few extra times, unnecessarily because he likes having Dean wait, and he likes the feeling. Cas moans deep and drawn. He then reaches for the end of the plug and pulls it out of Dean painfully slow. 

“Fuck,” Dean moans, dropping to his elbows. 

“You’re mine, Dean,” Cas says again in the voice that Dean likes. 

“Hah!” Dean sings, “I’m yours… I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!” he repeats again, pushing his ass back towards Cas. 

“Oh, Dean, you want it  _ bad _ today…” Cas teases, getting behind Dean and wrapping his hands delicately around his waist. 

“I could say the same to you!” Dean barely gets out. He can’t believe this is happening. Who knew Cas could get like this? It’s a nice surprise. 

Cas chuckles, sliding into Dean with ease, resulting in a whine from Dean. “Oh, that feels…” Cas stops himself short, “Mmm… I wanted to touch you so badly. All night, I wanted to rub my hands around every inch of your body,” Cas slides back out almost completely and thrusts back in, “Wanted to feel your soft skin… I wanted to take off your clothes, knowing you were wearing a plug was almost too much for even me to handle,” Cas begins rolling his hips at a constant speed, quicker than before. “I wanted to take you into the bathroom, I was close to doing that,”

Dean grunts “You should have,” He chuckles barely. 

“I almost did,” Cas hums, “I saw some people doing that and I’ve wanted to do it ever since…”

“You saw… Where?” Dean asks, not completing his sentences.

“Porn,” Cas answers quickly, like always. Same, good old Cas. No shock. How does Dean not remember that? Cas likes porn, it’s a fact. The Earth spins once every day, the sky is blue, two plus two is four, and Cas likes porn. Cas speeds up, turning the rolling into a much bigger and faster sort of thrusting. Dean lets out a clear moan. “I wanted to feel you so bad, just feel you around me so bad.” 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean says low, “Gah!”

“Mmh…” Cas growls something, followed by a string of gibberish.

“What?” Dean pants. He feels something twisting and tingling around his dick, “What the fuck?” He mumbles. It feels unbearably good, Dean shuts his eyes as tight as he can and tries to keep from screaming. He feels both of Cas’s hands still on his waist, although his grip is tighter, nothing has changed. “Uh-ha!” He moans, “Cas?” 

“Dean…” Cas hums out. Dean soon recognizes the gibberish from before to be Enochian. He has no idea what Cas was saying, but he was definitely saying something. 

Dean tries to turn to look at Cas, but can only see out of the corner of his eye the shining bright blue glaring from Cas’s eyes. Grace, it’s grace again. “Cas…” Dean whines, “Too- too much, too much-” The feeling goes away almost immediately after he says that.

“It is a shame, but alright…” Cas says with a thrust harder than the rest. 

“Ha!” Dean huffs, “Fuckin’ hell, Cas.” 

“You are so beautiful, Dean,” Cas says clearly followed by a filthy moan that makes Dean shiver. 

“Cas,” Dean yells.

“Shh!” Cas says loudly, then follows it with a whisper, “We don’t want to wake them up, do we?” Cas says while evilly driving his hips back into Dean. 

“Holy fuckin’ hell Cas,” Dean says quickly and quietly, clenching around Cas, getting closer to the edge. 

Cas chuckles lowly again, leaning as close to Dean’s ear as possible, “I know you’re close, Dean.” Dean squeaks, feeling Cas’s hot breath against him and Cas’s low voice still ringing through his ears. 

How does Cas get him to feel this way? It’s not even fair, he holds all the cards. Just him saying that does things to Dean that he cannot and will not explain. “Oh yeah,” Dean pauses to grunts, “What are you gonna do about it?” he challenges.

Without hesitation, Cas responds by thrusting harder and faster, the odd, intense feeling returns to both Dean’s dick and his ass, it is entirely too much to take. At this point, it is humanly impossible for Dean to last. “Cas and his grace…” Dean thinks to himself in defeat. 

“Ha!” Dean moans again. Cas somehow ups the intensity and Dean is now visibly shaking. Cas thrusts not even two more times and Dean is already coming thick, white spurts onto the bed below him. Cas eases up on the grace thing but continues thrusting into Dean for a few moments before pulling out for the last time. 

Dean rolls over on his back, laying flat on the bed. Cas slowly crawls over top of him, kissing him deeply again. Dean almost can’t breathe. Cas pulls away and lays down onto Dean’s whole body, his arms wrapped against the sides of his chest and he hums quietly to himself. 

“You-” Dean pants, “You didn’t, you haven’t…” Dean can’t get the words to come out of his mouth but Cas seems to figure out what he meant. 

“No, I did not, but that still felt  _ very good.” _

Dean pants. Some time goes by before he says “So… You’re just gonna lay right there then?”

Cas takes a second to decide his answer, “Well, yes. I think I will.” He rests his head against Dean’s chest, his hair tickling Dean’s face. “I didn’t touch you  _ near _ enough today. I need this.”

Dean nods. “Okay, but the bed is disgusting, and we’re laying in it.”

Cas raises his head to look Dean in the eyes, “Well you will just have to deal with it, Dean.” He smiles softly then goes back to resting his head. 

“Whatever you say Cas…” Dean chuckles. 

Cas licks Dean’s nipple once before moving his head back to its previous place, “That’s right.” He blows cold air onto Dean nipple and relishes in the way Dean shivers. “You’re mine, Dean.”

“I know, Cas.” Dean closes his eyes, Cas laying completely on top of him, he can only move one arm.

“Mine…” Cas mumbles to Dean again as Dean drifts off to sleep.

“Yours… You know,” Dean says slowly and groggy, “You should drink more often, it’s interesting.” They both chuckle softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
